vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther Mikaelson
Esther, also known as The Original Witch, is the wife of Mikael and the mother of a deceased son, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. She was killed by Klaus, he extracted her heart. She was then resurrected by Ayanna. Later, she died holding hands with her only daughter, Rebekah. Esther was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, at some during her life, Esther and her husband Mikael left their homeland soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village killing their only child at the time. Soon after her arrival in the new world, Esther had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. After years of living in peace with the natives, the war between vampires and werewolves had not yet begun, until after the death of Esther’s youngest son, Henrik. After being convinced by her husband to perform a spell that would transform them into the first known vampires, Esther proceeded to do so. However, after Klaus’ first human kill, he unknowingly activated his werewolf abilities, in the process, exposing Esther’s infidelity with a werewolf. After suppressing Klaus’ werewolf abilities, by cursing him with a spell, Esther was later killed by Klaus do to his natural werewolf aggression heightened by his vampiric side caused him to take out all of his rage for her betrayal out on her at once. After she died, Esther's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her witch friend Ayanna. Esther's spirit however, was forced to watch her children wreak havoc on the world from the other side and feel the pain of every victim as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. Season Three When Bonnie Bennett brought Jeremy Gilbert back to life, she opened a door to the other side where the ghosts of those with unfinished business go. Esther, whose fail-safe in case Klaus ever broke the curse had failed, needed Elena to die so that her son wouldn't be able to create his hybrids. She made a deal with ghost Vicki Donovan to make her go back to the human side if she killed Elena for her. Vicki agreed and first tried to get Jeremy, her former boyfriend, to help her. However, he was warned by another ghost of his ex-girlfriend, Anna, of the darkness that surrounded Vicki, presumably Esther's magic. In The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and tries to figure out why he can't create his hybrids and discovers Elena is still alive. Klaus forces Bonnie to try and discover why his hybrids aren't working. Esther, through Vicki, tries to get her a message. When Matt, Vicki's brother, drowns himself to see her so that he could deliver the message, Vicki tells him that it is because Elena is still alive and that she needs to die for the hybrids to live. However, Klaus, sensing his mother's deception, figures out that Elena's blood is the key to creating his hybrids and that he needs her alive. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Esther uses Matt Donovan to push Vicki over to the human side so that she can kill Elena and stop Klaus from creating more hybrids. However, realizing his mistake, Matt goes to Bonnie and asks her to send Vicki back. As Bonnie sends Vicki away before she can kill Elena, Esther breaks open the door with the other side, allowing any ghost with unfinished business to cross it. Esther's first appearance is in Ordinary People in a flashback during the Middle Ages. For protecting her children from death, she made a forbidden spell and turned all the family into vampires. Although, she wanted everything to be all right, Esther had to put a curse on Klaus for suppresses his werewolf side. As revenge, she was attacked by Klaus who told his brothers that their father, Mikael, killed her. In Bringing Out The Dead, it is revealed that Esther was the person in the sealed coffin which Abby and Bonnie Bennett managed to open. She arrives at her son, Klaus's, home where she shocks her children with her presence. She declares that she forgives Klaus and wants them all to be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther and her children stay in the Niklaus' house in Mystic Falls. Due to the great resentment among the Originals, Esther attempts to control the situation, by organizing a ball to celebrate their union and return. However, Elijah and Niklaus doubt Esther's intentions. Esther sent an invitation to Elena Gilbert, asking to meet. At night, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Carol attend the celebration. When all the guests are present, Elijah introduces guests to his family and invites them to join the ball dance. Elena tries to go and meet Esther but Damon gets in her way. Elena asks Stefan to take care of Damon, while she meets Esther. Elijah meets Elena and asks her to tell him about his mother's intentions. When Elena finally meets Esther, she uses her magic and herbs to prevent others overhearing their conversation, while Finn is made to guard the room from outside. Esther then reveals what happened after Klaus killed her and how she is still alive. Esther then reveals that her intention, when creating vampires, was to protect her family and not to create an abomination. Esther tells Elena that her present intention is to destroy the Originals. The Ball is just an excuse to get all her children together and perform a Linking spell. (Esther says: if one goes, they all go.). Esther needed Elena's blood to complete the ritual and Link all the Originals. In the end, Esther completes the spell with the blood of Finn and a scroll with the names of the Originals. In All My Children, Esther meets Bonnie and Abby, hoping they would let her channel their ancestors. Her children confront her after they learn the truth and she says she has no remorse in killing them because they were a curse, even the moral Elijah. When Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon, the spirits abandoned her and she fled with Finn. In Heart of Darkness, she returns to tell Rebekah that she is dying. She grabs Rebekah's hands and transfers her spirit into Rebekah's body. In Do Not Go Gentle, Rebekah/Esther gives Klaus "the last white oak stake" and he burns it without hesitation. Klaus tells her he wants to leave tonight but Rebekah/Esther convines him to stay one last night. Esther then goes to Alaric's appartment where all of the coffins are, Esther says she'll give him the real White Oak Stake when he can't use it on her in Rebekah's body she then opens a coffin containing her real body. Esther gives Alaric s dagger to neutralize rebekah, he does so and Esther returns to her real body. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Possession:' *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Trivia * Esther was the best friend of another witch named Ayanna (Bonnie's ancestor and the oldest witch, whom we have seen in the series). * Rebekah says that Esther is The Original Witch but she's not the first witch in history. * References - The title of Esther is as follows: "The Original" - a reference to the fact that she is a member of the first family of vampires, and "Witch" - is because she is a servant of nature. * The fourth coffin, Niklaus had been taking along with him contained Esther's body. * During the second season, an old and powerful vampiress (possibly one of the Originals) named Amy appear. It is mentioned that she was gentle and loving as well as she also wanted to destroy Klaus. But in the end the character was removed and instead appears Esther, the Original Witch in the season three. Relationships *Esther and Finn *Esther and Elena *Bonnie and Esther *Esther and Elijah *Esther and Rebekah *Esther and The Darkness Appearances Season 3 * Ordinary People (flashback) * Bringing Out The Dead * Dangerous Liaisons * All My Children * Heart of Darkness (Body dies, soul possesses Rebekah) * Do Not Go Gentle Gallery Esther.png New Female Original.png Esther-01.png Henrick 2.jpg 0063724091d.jpg Estherslider.png Esther.PNG Esther .jpg Esther finn 06.jpg Witch spell link.jpg Original names witch spell.jpg estherwitch3x15.png esther-mikaelson-profile.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg ....jpg tumblr_lyx6umlnVn1r5swrao1_500.gif tumblr_lz6ebvrJWq1r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_lz97dzj1OR1romymio2_500.gif tumblr_lzft12EU3f1r7jn9do1_500.gif tumblr_lzhlbz9HVw1r1a0b6o1_250.gif tumblr_lzhlbz9HVw1r1a0b6o2_250.gif tumblr_lznaotrzEQ1rpdwpxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lznlivSzbI1r1nt5w.gif tumblr_lzymv6Axih1qewar2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzyuh1lDIM1r049yho1_500.png tumblr_m0n6s6HPLg1rroe24o2_250.gif tumblr_m0n6s6HPLg1rroe24o4_250.gif tumblr_m0n9wbTuFb1rroe24o1_500.gif tumblr_m0uviq8A6W1qm8o2po7_r1_500.png tumblr_m0xyr1jBiR1r3yjoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m03v73RHrW1rp7gr4o1_250.png tumblr_m03v73RHrW1rp7gr4o2_250.png tumblr_m03v73RHrW1rp7gr4o3_250.png tumblr_m03v73RHrW1rp7gr4o3_250.png tumblr_m03v73RHrW1rp7gr4o4_250.png tumblr_m004c0ZB0j1qewar2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m16nsj9Nvg1rp7n8no1_250.gif tumblr_m24odcclpu1r4tzlvo1_500.png tumblr_m0522nYV6d1qka9n3o2_500.gif esther-mikaelson-gallery.jpg TVD319-3.jpg|Esther is dying... TVD320.jpg TVD321.jpg esther dead.png|Esther's dead body. Ester.png|Esther back in the coffin Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Witches Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:The Originals Category:Deceased